


Red On White

by Jemzamia



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Shilo's outing in the graveyard Nathan pays Graverobber a visit</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic. Warnings: Violence</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red On White

A confrontation in a graveyard had never been the happiest of scenes imaginable. The Repo Man stood tall at six foot six, head and shoulders, and had come knocking on the Graverobber's door. When the merry observer of the twisted world they were forced to survive in opened the door, Nathan set to work straight away, punching Graverobber square in the face, back into the crypt he was dwelling in.

This wasn't a professional call though; this was a matter of family secrets. Nathan had managed to rescue Shilo from the graveyard earlier that night, within a hair's breadth of heart failure. Now safe in the knowledge that she was unconscious yet stable, Nathan decided there was time for one more outing before she awoke. 

"Why were you with Shilo?" he growled, now straddling Graverobber with a firm grip on his neck, pinning him to the ground.  
"She just appeared from nowhere. She just cowered behind that gravestone and watched me work. No clue about what was going on or where exactly where she was. She just...”  
Graverobber was cut off from his words by Nathan's vice grip, closing in more tightly. He leaned forward into Graverobber's face.  
"She's not allowed to go outside!" he spat, "If you still hold any of that respect for me that you once spoke of then you would have protected her!"  
"I did!" Graverobber pleaded, "I tried!"

Punch after punch pounded into Graverobber's face, along with real threats about rearranging his anatomy permanently. He grimaced from the pain, now slightly understanding why the Zydrate he pushed was so popular. 

When Nathan finally ceased he stared at Graverobber, taking in the bloody mess he had made on his pale white skin. Grabbing him by the shirt front, Nathan hoisted the man up into his own face; a devious stare bearing into the other's eyes.  
"Just remember this," he hissed, running a little finger down the side of Graverobber's face, collecting the blood, "I made you everything you are. Without me you would have no means of supply for your pathetic business, and no idea what to do or where to stick it in that Amber Sweet whore! Remember that! Understand?"  
Graverobber promptly nodded, knowing from experience what Nathan Wallace was capable of, no matter how underestimated he was by the Largos.  
"Good." 

Nathan sucked the blood teasingly, knowing well that Graverobber was paying full attention, possibly even craving similar contact upon his own body. But Nathan simply flung the drug dealer back to the floor and stormed out quickly, returning home to tend to Shilo.

Alone, Graverobber climbed to his feet, bracing himself against the wall as his world went hazy and dizzy. When his eyesight finally cleared he went to inspect the damage to his face in the grubby mirror which he kept. Upon the sight he stopped for a moment, caught up in a slight reverie about the past, seeing the red blood on his white skin as an eternal mark of what he and Nathan once were.


End file.
